the surprise of a lifetime
by demigodVixen
Summary: The is a original one shot made for a good friend unfortunately thy done have a one direction area that i could find for her so here it goes
This is a one shot for my best friend Keleighluvs1d hope you like it sister from another mista.

kelly pov

The day started out hectic as usual for my overly busy schedule. But it seemed to get real crazy around lunch time. For some ungodly reason my friend had insisted that we go ,and get tacos. Now if it wasn't for the fact that I got WiFi service in that little over the priced taco joint I might have gone to extremes and whacked her on the side of her head. Sadly i fear that it wouldn't do any good though that girl seemed to take dumb to levels of their own, yet not care what people thought f her.

So here i was getting out of my "baby" , a 2013 black range-rover and all its glory, to spend my lunch break with my friend Amanda , who no matter after all the treating i did to that girl would not tell me what was so darn important that i had to come to lunch here for.

I'd like to say that i was prepared for anything to be up her sleeve, however sadly i was not prepared for what happened next that had me where i wanted to kill her for her unbelievably craziness.

I had just walked in the taco place when i heard that voice.

"KELLY OVER HERE!" Amanda yelled

" please don't be hyper" I thought to myself as i got to her booth.

Most people would describe me as a woman of carefree, yet well built statue , and a partying side when the time calls for it.

However in the case of my friend she was what one can call...Weird and seriously ADHD.

"Hey kelly so you never will guess what i have to tell you!" she said bouncing off the walls.

"Um Amanda how much coffee have you had today?" i asked worriedly

"A lot but that's beside the point"

"Well if you don't stop bouncing in you seat i am gonna make it a point calm down girl!" I said giving her the look that said "DO what i say and no one get hurt"

She stopped right away.

I smirked knowing i just won.

"That's what i thought. Now why did we have to have lunch here i have the day off for crying out loud and i forgot to set my DVR to the One Direction concert special!" i said looking at the time on my Iphone 5.

When i looked back up i saw her smiling.

"So " she said

Now for those how don't know me here are my list of what matters to me the most.

#

#

#3. Nial Horan, and one direction! & food

#4. my car

...

#505. My friend Amanda.

Do you want to die! i mentally screamed at her. While on the outside i was looking at her like she grew another head, and i was debating the best place to hide her body...

"Your not going to watch it tonight on your Tv-"

"Do you want to die whi-"

"Because i scored three tickets to the concert from a college buddy " she said smirking.

Now what happen next can and will be blamed on my shock. I jumped out of my seat and went outside with that pest following me.

"So help me if you are lying-"

She pulled put three tickets from her jacket pocket. Handing me one, while hold the other two in her hand.

Who's the other ticket for?" I asked.

"Why Kiki i am meting her at the library." She said

"don't use that tone with me" i said and we both laughed.

"Well see you at Reliant stadium at 6 tonight" she said and got in her 67 black Chevy Impala.

Shaking my head at her choice of cars i got in my range-rover and went home to look for the perfect outfit for tonight, since lets face it it was 12 now and well finding the right outfit takes time.

I pulled into the drive and ran to my front door waving at the hot guy who i lived next door to. As soon as i got that door open i made my way to my walk-in closet to sort through my selection.

After a good two hours of debating over serial outfits , and a verbal cry to stop overlooking everything and just wear the new outfit i bought last weekend from good old Kiki. I was ready to make my way to meet my future man.

Yeah I wish . I thought as i got in my car and made my way over to the concert area.

 **_Time Skip 27 minutes before the show_**

God why are there soo many idiots in the world these days its not like a spaceship dropped the stupid bomb on half the worlds population and then Bam! we have the evolution of idiots and stupid people invading the entire plant ...right?

The reason on why i was thinking like this was. For one i was running late getting in to the building , because some old lady and her husband thought that that this was a movie theater and would not let anyone in front of them saying stupid senile things. Thus now the reason for why i was now running down the halls to grab my seat. Yet unfashionably for me someone else was apparent;y late and was running right in my direction. Thus now the dilemma i was in.

I landed on the ground with a thud..along with the person who had fallen on top of me.

My first thought was "I am sooo gonna kill you!" , but it changed when i _heard_ _**His**_ voice.

"Oi I'm terribly sorry there mate. Are you hurt love?" The dreamily Irish voice of the one and only Nial Horn rang out like that of my person Irish savior.

It was at this moment that for the first time in my life I Kelly the most level headed person when needed to be that is...was a lost for utter words. I stared into his gorges eyes that seemed to have a dazzling hypnotic effect on me. But then this was Nail Horan we're talking about here!

Apparently when I didn't say anything right away his angelic face had a look of concern written all over it. This is what brought me back to reality.

" Oh , yeah um... I'm good." I managed to say without stuttering like a buffoon.

Nail placed his hand behind his neck in a flustered nervous gesture for some reason.

Well this is getting awkward I thought.

Nail's phone suddenly started to buzz causing him to look at the message.

"Oi vay the guys are so going to kill me " He muttered. I was just about to say something along the lines of "Well I better get to my seat." , When out of nowhere he grabbed my hand and dragged me with him.

At the touch of his hand I felt as if my skin had been shocked, sending a tingle down to my spine. I always had thought that this silly petite thing was and had always just been believed to only exist in fairy tales. But now I wasn't so sure. I looked at Nail who had this same dazed look I must be wearing on my face. He shook his head smirking as we walked to the door that read back-stage-personal-only. With a hand made sigh that said " _ **If thee hath the Tacos and Pepsi then come forth friend!"**_

"Okay I suppose you came with a regular ticket to see the show the Miss?"

I then realized that I had never given him my name...This caused my to mentally face palm myself.

"Kelly Nicole" I said.

"That's a name worthy of a VIP treatment don't you think?" He asked. And without so much of a warning he leaned in to kiss me.

As his lips graced my I felt myself respond to his soft lips. His tongue tried to ask for entrance into my mouth, which I let him. Just as it was about to get heated a flash of light went off somewhere in the distance, then the door opened to reveal Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson with both shocked yet amused expressions on the face's.

"Dude quite with the snogging and come on we're about to go on Mate!" both boys said at the same time.

Nail smirked at the two. "Aw you guy like twins now!" Nail jabbed at them.

"Just come on and bring your caramel beauty with ya if you want." said Harry winking as he left.

"I swear that guy need help." Louis said following Harry.

Nail looked at me smiling. "What do ya say Kell's want to come with I pretty sure this would be way better than sitting in that crowd." He asked.

"Well if you insist" I said as he loped an arm around my waist leading me on stage with him.

 _ **_Time skip before the performance starts_**_

As Nail led my on stage with him I had the feeling that besides the fact that I had just kissed Nail Horan of One Direction , that I was about to get a surprise of my lifetime.

"Hey everyone thanks for coming out here to see our show now before we begin we have a very special surprise for you guys!" Said Liam Payne eyeing Nail? Uh oh what was going on?

Nail picked up his microphone. "Yo Kelly And I are going to rap the team song to the fresh Price of bel-air Zayn give me a beat man!"

I looked at the crowd and saw My cuz Kiki and my friend Amanda smirking and wearing bright neon shirts that said _**"The 3 Fresh Princes of shepherd**_ _Texas!"_ The where holding a sign with a arrow pointing at the stage. _I am soooo going to kill them_. I thought

 _ **Now, this is the story all about how**_

 _ **My life got flipped-turned upside down**_

 _ **And I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there**_

 _ **I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air**_

 _ **In West Philadelphia, born and raised**_

 _ **On the playground is where I spent most of my days**_

 _ **Chillin' out, maxin', relaxin' all cool**_

 _ **And all shootin' some B-ball outside of the school**_

 _ **When a couple of guys who were up to no good**_

 _ **Started makin' trouble in my neighborhood**_

 _ **I got in one little fight and my mom got scared**_

 _ **And said, "You're movin' with your aunty and uncle in Bel Air"**_

 _ **I begged and pleaded with her the other day**_

 _ **But she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way**_

 _ **She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket**_

 _ **I put my Walkman on and said, "I might as well kick it!"**_

 _ **First class, yo this is bad**_

 _ **Drinkin' orange juice out of a champagne glass**_

 _ **Is this what the people of Bel Air are livin' like**_

 _ **Hmmm, this might be alright**_

 _ **But wait, I hear they're prissy, bourgeois and all that**_

 _ **Is this the type of place that they should send this cool cat?**_

 _ **I don't think so, I'll see when I get there**_

 _ **I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel Air**_

 _ **Well, uh, the plane landed and when I came out**_

 _ **There was a dude look like a cop standin' wavin' my name out**_

 _ **I ain't tryin' to get arrested yet, I just got here**_

 _ **I sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared**_

 _ **I whistled for a cab and when it came near**_

 _ **The license plate said fresh and had a dice in the mirror**_

 _ **If anything I could say that this cab was rare**_

 _ **But I thought, nah forget it, yo home to Bel Air**_

 _ **I pulled up to the house about seven or eight**_

 _ **And I yelled to the cabby, "Yo homes, smell you later"**_

 _ **Looked at my kingdom, I was finally there**_

 _ **To sit on my throne as the prince of Bel Air"**_

As soon as we finished I heard the roar of applause, and a roar of encore!

After that I was asked to stay and sing with them. To which I said yes to. By the end of the night I was tired but as we sang the last song that was planed. Nail came up to me with a mic in his hand and smiled,"Miss Kelly Nicole would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked.

I faintly heard the yells of "You better not say no Kelly!" from the voice of Kiki who by the sound of how loud her voice was, she had a megaphone. Since when did the girl have a megaphone!?

I looked at the eyes of my Irish love.

"Why I would love that " I replied as the other member's of the band dumped a cooler of freezing Gatorade on our heads.

"I am so going to ring your necks!" shouted a very wet looking Nail who was covered in blue Gatorade.

"Nah you're going to busy snogging!" they said as they ran off the stage. All the while laughing loudly and high fiving one another.

"So Nail how about we go and get our revenge for a first date against the others?" I asked as we walked of the stage.

Nail looked at me with a sly, yet all the while dazzling smile gracing his lips.

"Why I think that is a wonderful idea." He said leaning in to kiss me again.

From behind us I heard the "oh man he's no longer single!"

 _"Again Where did all these stupid people come from?_ I mean did they not just see me kiss and get asked out in front of all their fans? " I thought leaning in to Nail's embrace as we walked to get our revenge.

"You know I think I love America now" Nail said

"Hmmm...well I think I am in love with Ireland" I said smirking.

 **The End**


End file.
